Bruce Edmon
Bruce Edmon is a young man who transferred from Brooklyn to Quebec City in Canada. He encounters Alexandra and later on throughout the story, he becomes her boyfriend and learns her heritage as she is a Nephalem. He does not care if Alexandra is part angel or demon and it only matters that they still like each other for who they really are. They do date throughout the series. Biography Bruce had transferred from New York, Brooklyn to Canada, Quebec City. He attended to the same school as Alexandra and there the two met each other when Alexandra accidentally bumped into him. They greet each other and Alexandra flirts with him, making him nervous and a little shy, of course Alexandra had been nervous for the first time as she met him and grew fond of him as Bruce proved to be different from any other guys that come after her. They learn that they have the same interest such as studying Theology or other mythology. Alexandra invites Bruce over to her house so he can join her for her birthday. There Alexandra's parents and her best friend, Claire tease Alexandra about what is going on between the two and they both are embarrassed. Powers and Abilities Bruce is later to be revealed as a psychic and one that is realizing his powers. They grant him unique abilities to perceive and understand the supernatural world. Being recruited to the Priest, he has learned by skills and tricks he can use against supernatural creatures. Powers * Precognition: Bruce tends to have these obscured visions that may predict the future or upcoming event of a person's death. Unfortunately they tend to be cryptic for him to understand at first. * Supernatural Perception: Due to be psychic and one of the special individuals, Bruce has the capability of perceiving a supernatural entity's true visage, even angels or demons. ** Supernatural Sensory: Bruce can somehow sense the force or energy of within individuals that are supernatural such as angels, demons, monsters, or deities. Bruce revealed to Alexandra that he was already well-aware that she was not human, but was difficult to pinpoint on what she was since even Bruce did not know of what exist in the supernatural world. * Telepathy: Bruce can telepathically create a psychic link with certain individuals and communicate with them. He has a strong link with his girlfriend. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Bruce has a bit of fighting skills against average people but not any form of martial arts or military training. After joining the Priest, Bruce gains special training and how to handle himself against common creatures such as monsters or weaker demons. * Spell-Casting: Bruce learned many various of magic spells and rituals of trapping demons or learned a few Angelic Runes by his Girlfriend. Facts and Trivia Bruce's first name means "Thick Brush". His last name, Edmon means "A Guardian; they are protective of nature."Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Psychics Category:Priest Members Category:Saviors Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars